the_gun_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerf Drones
Nerf Drones or simply Drones, are aerial-based automatons manufactured and used by Nerf Corporation, against the Gun Bros. ''NERFpocalypse! Initial contact with the drones came when Nerf Corporation sent a single drone to the Gun Bros' house. It's primary mission was to confiscate all the armaments used by the brothers in their videos. When resisted, the drone began it's attack and Tommy returned fire with his Nerf Maverick. As Tommy kept suppressing fire on the drone, Danny ran to the garage where he armed up and headed back to Tommy. Tossing Tommy a rifle, both brothers opened fire on the drone and once it was outside, both blasted the drone with bullets and grenades. Believing the drone to be destroyed, the recovery system of the machine activated, sending it's files on the brothers back to Nerf Corporation. NERFpocalypse War! 2.0 Following the moving of the Gun Bros, Nerf Corporation somehow figured out where they lived and sent several more drones to their new location, as they believed more of the drones would have a better chance against the two brothers. As one drone breaks into the house and looks for the brothers, Danny enters and finds it seeking them out. He goes hiding into the basement steps where he calls Tommy, who is up in his room. Tommy comes down and Danny gets him inside the basement where he shows him the drone lurking about. Both brothers arm up and destroy the drone, only for reinforcements to break in and begin opening fire on the brothers. Despite this, both eventually destroy the remaining drones before turning on themselves. NERFpocalypse War! 3.0 Months after their defeat, Nerf Corp finds out that the Gun Bros' channel has reached 1,000,000 subscribers, leaving them to take even more extreme measures. This time having a drone tranquilizing and capturing Danny, as Tommy follows it to their base of operations. NERF WAR: 2 Million Subscribers! 'Design' Nerf Corp drones are designed to be of a simple, but effective design. There are 2 different types, but both maintain similar designs overall. The design consists of a middle body with two wing-like attachments on each side. They are also very durable, however that depends on which drone is seen. Standard Drones Nerf Drone.jpg|Common Nerf Drone Drone (Energy).png|Energy-Weapon Drone The most common and bulkiest form of Nerf Drone, these were first seen in ''NERFpocalypse and later on in NERFpocalypse! 2.0. They were sent to destroy Tommy and Danny, however were destroyed by both brothers. These were designed with eye-like sensors, equipped with an advanced tactical heads up display, capable of identifying and analyzing targets and the threat they pose. These variants are indeed impervious to normal gunfire, however cannot withstand explosives, particularly rockets and grenade launcher grenades. There are at least two different standard types, both of which however different in design and weapons. The first type are those armed with conventional machine guns. These weapons are mounted integrated within their wings and vertically placed. In total, there are 4 machine guns, 2 on each wing. The next variant is one designed with dual integrated energy weapons, capable of firing powerful balls of energy at their targets. Mega Drones One of the latest model of Nerf Drone, the Mega Drone was designed with the same type of body like previous models, however this model is of a much sleeker and smaller design. Unlike the previous model however, the mega drones are even further improved in terms of durability, as these are capable of withstanding the effect of rockets and grenades. Despite this, mega drones are not immune to the effects of cryogenic weaponry, such as the Freeze Gun. Category:Nerf Corporation